User blog:Yonakuromatoki/GPPC Finale Episode Thoughts and Message
The finale was super duper tearjerking and amazingly memorable, I mean some things have been in that including the emotional reunion of the Hope Kingdom's royal family (and Kanata's got manly tears, aw!), that freaking last tea hangout with Towachi, Puff and Aroma plus Kirara is surely going to push her amazing dream of being a supermodel in France afterwards and that one last convey between Haru-Haru and Kanata... KIIIIII!!!! I really hate to let these two separate from each other but yeah, I guess this is a goodbye... For now. :'( For the heck fighting convey between Grand Princess Flora and Super Close Ver. 2.0 (because of the merging with Dyspear's spirit), it quite reminded me much of the second-to-finale episode of Suite with Noise except the purifying stuff though. Yet to me it was like a fight between resilience (Flora) vs revenge (Close) and I like how what our blooming Cure leader has said that dreams and despair are two different things in the same coin, which is, all over again, super duper ultra mega very true. All of us, regardless of social status, nationality, religion etc, may be accepted the fact that there's always darkness in this beautiful yet cruel planet so we can't completely destroy its embodiment all by ourselves. But through learning the things we acquired, determination, hard work, advises and consults from family and friends and more importantly, the divine intersection and intervention, we can overcome the tough challenges faced with our own feet so that we won't ever let fall into the brink of darkness ever again to the next generation. I must add, the various sins committed by our ancestors in the past centuries should be corrected by creating new ways and amends that only us, the human beings of the contemporary era, can do in order to attain harmony and unity among ourselves. Love that years-after scene of the four Princess Cures: Towachi the HK's Grand Queen, Kirara the accomplished international supermodel, Minamin the cool marine vet and Haru-Haru the confidently beautiful real princess with a heart; plus (again) for the very first time in the Cure series history, we've been witnessed an Earthling Cure helper having a years-after moment as well. D'oh, I loved Yui-Yui's picture book! I'm so very, very proud of her so much. *sniffs* I know it's taking place in the future but... Aw man! Why can't I hold all of those feels?!! And to honor our cool royal heroes, I decided to change their lines in the one last hand-holding part into the ever-famous line from The Three Musketeers series... Haru-Haru: All right guys, let’s do this! ONE FOR ALL... Princess Cures, Yui-Yui, Puff and Aroma: AND ALL FOR ONE!!! ---0--- And now, I'll like to do a damn very long final message to GPPC: Thanks for showing us about being '''CONFIDENTLY STRONG, GENTLE AND BEAUTIFUL WITH A GREAT HEART' through the power of hope and dreams of everybody...'' The most beautiful royal warriors in the universe (and one of my best Cure teams ever so far)... Haru-Haru, Minamin, Kirara and Towachi... The Princess Pretty Cures... The cute yet brave Royal Fairies of the Hope Kingdom (and among of my best main and minor Cure mascots)... Puff, Aroma, Ms. Shamour and Kuroro... The coolest and most awesome extraterrestrial ally ever (and a WAY TOO BETTER ONE actually than Joe and Blue-sama)... Prince Hope Grand Kanata... The ever-so clumsy yet eventually badass reformed ex-villains (and among of my best fave villains who mostly got reformed to the good side)... Shut and Lock... The splendid, gorgeous and amazing peeps who’ve became part or change of their own lives thanks to the royal heroes... The Noble Academy crew like Shirogane-san, Mochizuki-sensei, Yuki-kun, Ranko, the NA Student Council et al; the Princess Cures’ families like the Haruno, the Kaido and the Amanogawa-Takamahara clans as well as the Hope King and Queen; and other sided supporting characters too like Mngr. Tachi, Rin-Rin, Bourollo-san, Tina etc... And most of all... The one who made everything possible, the one who encouraged us on Earth, and the universe rather, to believe in the power of dreams; the one who became the spiritual symbol against the wicked despair, the only presence of hope and ultimate key of dreams of the entire humanity, the “sun” of the Princess Cures, the illustrator of humanity’s hope and dreams, our youngest Earthling helper in the entire Cure series franchise, our resourcing Cure helper that creates a LOT of amazing things her predecessors didn’t have, the extraordinary roommate and friend of our blooming Flora, the incredible and valuable helper of our dear Princess Cures... Yui Nanase... Oh yeah, special mention goes to the evil group that made us so wicked throughout the past year and challenged us about what despair really was... Dys Dark... Dyspear, Close, Stop and Freeze... I must say that I’ve been enjoyed the cool ride for a year and this is actually one of my best Pretty Cure seasons ever (after Futari wa, Max Heart, Splash Star, Heart Catch, Suite and Smile). Everything in this amazing Cure season teaches us that we must strive hard about our dreams (with divine presence, of course) by not giving up on it and falling into despair. Tama nga ‘yung sinabi ni Flora, ang pagdurusa ay laging nandyan. Pero huwag hayaan itong manalo (Flora’s statement was really right, despair is always there. But don’t let it win). Bumangon at gumawa ng mga hakbang para matupad ang ating mga pangarap (Get up and make some amends to make our dreams come true). And oh yes, I have to add Yui-Yui’s line back in episode 48: “The one who can fulfill your dream in the end... Is yourself!” Plus I’d like to congratulate the cast and staff of Go! Princess Pretty Cure for a job well done. I don’t wanna mention their names but yeah, they’re all amazing and very talented at the same time. On my point of view, I have a lot of dreams (some minor ones actually) have been mostly fulfilled, so I must do the same thing to my own dream of being a journalist by pursuing it. Huwag na huwag iaasa sa iba at puro reklamo nasa isip at kaluluwa, dapat magsikap tayong lahat at bigyan ng saysay ang mga buhay natin para sa ikauunlad ng Earth (Don’t dare rely on others and pure complaints on the mind and soul, we should all work hard and give a good meaning to our lives for Earth’s development). Once again from the bottom of my heart... Adieu... Adios... Paalam... Sayonara... Goodbye, Haruno Squad. Your greatest legacies will be forever lived on in our senses... Till then, gokigen yo! :’) Category:Blog posts